


Dean Winchester Is Typing...

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean - Freeform, Gen, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, beginning of wincest, chatroom, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are unrelated but both become hunters anyway. Due to loneliness, the both sign up to a chatroom. They talk for over 6 months before realising that they're both hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Is Typing...

Dean leant back in on his chair in the crowded coffee shop as his computer slowly logged in to his usual chat room. He wasn't keen on the idea of talking to strangers but it helped stop the feelings of loneliness from creeping in. Besides, he'd sort of made a friend. Dean angled his screen away from the other customers in the coffee shop as his old laptop finally opened up the home screen. He flicked through his messages until one caught his eye from **Standford1983**. Dean smiled as he opened up the message. He really did actually like this kid; he seemed to understand.

 **Stanford1983 says:** Hey, it's Sam again. Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything okay? :)

 **Impala67 says:** Yeah. Just got caught up on a job in Dallas.

He only had to wait a matter of minutes before the man on the other end messaged back. He always seemed to be online so Dean assumed he had it connected to his phone. Dean would do that too if he could figure out how to. The speed which Sam replied made Dean feel guilty for how long he often took to reply but Sam seemed to understand.

**Standford1983 is typing…**

Dean sipped his black coffee as the dots flashed along the line signalling that Sam was typing out his response. A quiet ding emitted from the laptop making Dean to look down to check the new message.

 **Standford1983 says:** That's alright then. I was just starting to worry a bit. It's dangerous out there.

Dean frowned in confusion before typing out his response.

 **Impala67 says:** What? In Dallas?

 **Standford1983 says:** No, just the world in general.

The hunter chuckled to himself. _This kid has no idea_ , he thought. His mind raced through all the supernatural creatures that had tried to kill him and also those that had actually succeeded.

 **Impala67 says:** You're telling me!

 **Standford1983 says:** Had some bad experiences then?

A large woman knocked against the table making Dean's coffee spill all over the table. He growled in frustration before trying to mop it up with a single napkin. He gave up after a few moments, leaving the sodden napkin a pile of mush, to instead return to his online conversation.

 **Impala67 says:** You have no idea.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself again. Ordinary people didn't know what a 'bad experience' was. Dean could assure them that nothing that doesn't have fangs or telekinesis could count as a nightmare.

 **Standford1983 says:** I've had some bad stuff myself so if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you.

The hunter grimaced at the chick-flick moment but decided not to point it out. He'd been talking to Sam for over 6 months and the man had grown into a friend that he really didn't want to lose or expect to have in the first place.

 **Impala67 says:** Umm, thanks. What about you? What were your bad experiences?

He was curious about Sam's seemingly regular life; one where school, bills and work were the main concern. What could really be all that bad when you live a life where not everything is out to kill you?

 **Standford1983 says:** Well… My girlfriend died just over two and a half years ago.

 **Impala67 says:** Shit, I'm sorry man.

 **Standford1983 says:** It was a while ago. I'm just starting to feel even partially normal again.

 **Impala67 says:** Wow. I don't know what to say. It must have been so hard for you.

It took Sam almost fifteen minutes to reply. Guilt knotted itself in his gut as he didn't mean to upset the younger man. It wasn't the first time they talked about something this heavy as Dean had once (while ridiculously drunk) told Sam about how his mom died when he was young. It almost felt nice to be comforted. The younger man was also told about how Dean lost his dad in a 'car accident' since that was the reason why he'd originally became a member of the chat room. He kept getting told to share his feelings so decided to do it anonymously but within the first week he'd met Sam and they'd added each other on their friends list and the rest, as the saying goes, was history.

 **Standford1983 says:** Yeah but I've been coping, you know?

 **Impala67 says:** I get it. How've you been coping? It must have been hard while at college.

The hunter took a slurp from his cooling drink and peered around the coffee shop. Time really flew while he spoke to his internet friend; it was already getting dark outside the large windows. Waitresses had swapped shifts and many customers had gone home. Another ding from his laptop demanded his attention.

 **Standford1983 says:** I actually left.

 **Impala67 says:** You left? Standford? But you seem so happy when you spoke about it.

 **Standford1983 says:** I was there with my girlfriend when she died in the fire I left. Couldn't cope there, I suppose.

 **Impala67 says:** What do you do now?

Dean was honestly curious to learn more about this guy's life which was unusual behaviour for him. He normally only cared about someone if they had a poltergeist problem or an issue with a Djinn. Even then he rarely actually cared for the person behind the problem; he got that from his father. Caring for an ordinary Joe seemed unfamiliar but not completely unpleasant.

 **Standford1983 says:** This and that. Spend a lot of my time hunting.

 **Impala67 says:** So you're not against it then? Animal hunting, I mean.

The elder man smiled at how they shared a name for two different things and besides, for him, it wasn't just a hobby. He realised that he probably looked really weird grinning at his laptop so tried to train his features back to impassive.

 **Standford1983 says:** No, I am.

 **Impala67 says:** But you said you liked hunting?

 **Standford1983 says:** I kinda got thrown into it after my girlfriend died.

 **Impala67 says:** I know how that feels. My dad was a keen hunter. I was basically brought up with it in my day to day life.

 **Standford1983 says:** You must be really good then. I've only been at it for two years.

 **Impala67 says:** What's the best thing you've ever caught?

It took longer than expected for Sam to reply. The ellipsis bounced on the line but kept disappearing. Dean could imagine the younger man typing then deleting, typing then deleting. Probably trying to create a realistic lie. Just wanting to show off, although Sam didn't seem like that type of person.

 **Standford1983 says:** Ever heard of a Rugaru?

Dean blinked down at the screen. A Rugaru? That had to be a mistake… He hesitated before answering.

 **Impala67 says:** A Rugaru?

 **Standford1983 says:** Yeah

 **Impala67 says:** …I have heard of them.

 **Standford1983 says:** I'm surprised...They're pretty rare.

Dean stared down at the words. Surely he was mistaken? He can't actually be taking about a Rugaru like the type he took out only last year for Travis. The hunter swallowed and his hands hovered over the keys.

 **Impala67 says:** … How did you do it?

 **Standford1983 says:** Fire

 **Impala67 says:** What.

 **Standford1983 says:** Sorry, I mistyped.

Dean could imagine Sam doing exactly what he's doing, testing the waters without giving too much away information. They were both trying to work out if they were the same type of hunter and secretly hoping that they were. Dean decided to take a chance,

 **Impala67 says:** … Do you know a Robert Singer?

Everyone in the hunting community knew of the hunter Bobby Singer or if not, they'd at least heard of him. Dean knew that this would separate the men from the boys. He impatiently tapped his fingers against the dark wood of the coffee shop table while keeping his eyes firmly on the " **Standford1983 is typing…** "sign. The hunter's impatience grew with every second that passed and had to resist the urge to repeatedly smash into the refresh button.

 **Standford1983 says:** … You mean Bobby?

Dean was baffled. How had he been talking to this kid for over six months to just find out now that he was a hunter. He'd probably been in several long conversations in Bobby's house or living room and even study. This kid that he'd pictured living in a large dorm in or around Standford, milling around lectures and taking notes had actually been hunting this whole time. The elder man hadn't even been suspicious. He could barely believe it.

 **Impala67 says:** Holy shit. You're actually a hunter. After all this time and I never even guessed. What are you doing now?

 **Standford1983 says:** I was with some guys and we sorted out a nest in Kentucky a few days ago.

 **Impala67 says:** Of vampires?

 **Standford1983 says:** It's been hell but yeah. I was taking a few days off before looking for something new.

 _Holy crap,_ Dean muttered. This kid was an actual Hunter. It was hard to picture Sam hunting things and running around with machetes or guns. On that thought, he couldn't really picture his new friend at all. There had been no swapping of descriptions and definitely no photos had be exchanged. This gave Dean an idea.

 **Impala67 says:** How long would it take you to get to Bobby's?

Sam took a little while to answer, obviously working out the distance and time but it wasn't too long before his answer appeared up on Dean's screen with an annoying ding.

 **Standford1983 says:** I can get there for tomorrow night at best…

 **Impala67 says:** Okay. I'll be there waiting.

Dean didn't even wait for Sam to respond. He slammed closed his laptop, pulled on his jacket on and sped out the door onto the darkening street. He had a massive grin plastered across his face like he had just won the lottery. He was excited to finally meet his new friend after all this time and maybe they could even work together in the future? _Whoa, slow down cowboy_ , Dean scolded himself, _aren't we getting a little ahead of ourself? He might not even like you in person._

The hunter smiled to himself, _But by God, I hope he does._

\---THANK YOU FOR READING--- 


End file.
